The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge No. 2: Princess Snorebucks credits (View-Master version)
Instruction Notices No Graphics * "Please check to see if your View-Master Interactive Vision XL System is on. If not, slide the green switch to the on position. If it is already on, let the disc play, and enjoy the show." Rendered Graphics * "The yellow stripes on the side of your screen, are starting points for some interactions in this program. To replay an interaction, rewind or fast-forward to leave yellow stripes, then start play again." Opening Logos * View-Master Interactive Vision Starting Logos * Cartoon Network Interactive * TM & © Cartoon Network (sO2) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment™ Opening Titles * "The Powerpuff Girls™ Learning Challenge #2: Princess Snorebucks" Ending Credits * Based upon the Series Created by: Craig McCracken * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Produced by: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken * Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Joe Ruby * Co-Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler * Written by: John Dunn, Bob Ogle, Dave Detiege, Cliff Roberts, Tony Benedict, Cullen Houghtaling, Milt Schaffer, Mark Jones, Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright * Recording Director: Craig McCracken * Casting and Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Voices: Catherine Cavadini, Tara Charendoff, E.G. Daily, Tom Kane, Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Hale, Roger L. Jackson, Jeff Glen Bennett * Art Director: Paul Stec * Story Sketches: Harvey Eisenberg * Story Adaptors: Tom McGowan, Tom Rowe * Story Direction: Alex Lovy, Paul Sommers, Art Davis, John Freeman, Lew Marshall * Storyboard Artists: Lew Marshall, Jan Green, Art Leonardi, Bill Perez, Alvaro Arce, Paul Sommers, Alex Lovy, Don Shank * Character Designers: Ken Anderson, Iwao Takamoto, Ed Benedict * Animation Directors: Robert McKimson, Sid Marcus, Gerry Chiniquy, Bob Richardson, Dave Detiege, Art Davis, Brad Case, Tom Yakutis, Charles A. Nichols, Wolfgang Reitherman * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Animators: Bob Richardson, Nelson Shin, Don Williams, Lee Halpern, John Gibbs, Norm McCabe, Bob Kirk, Bob BeMiller, Art Vitello, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Bernard Posner, Bob Bransford, Malcolm Draper, Jim Davis, Warren Batchelder, Bob Matz, Virgil Ross, Walter Kubiak, Joan Case, Frank Onaitis, Bill Pratt, John Celestri, James T. Walker, Fred Grable, Spencer Peel, Tom Ray, Brenda Banks, Lee Mishkin, Rudy Zamora, Chrystal Russell, Willis Pyle, Norton Virgien, Art Leonardi, Robert Bentley, Bob Carr, Don Patterson, Hicks Lokey, Lew Marshall, Dick Lundy, Allen Wilzbach, Laverne Harding, Ed Love, Carlo Vinci, Ed DeMattia, Kenneth Muse, Ralph Somerville, Jack Carr, Phil Duncan, Harry Holt, Clarke Mallery, Jack Ozark, Ken Southworth, Gil Turner, Hal King, John Lounsbery, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Frank Thomas, David Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Cliff Nordberg, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston * Assistant Animators: Dave Suding, Robert "Tiger" West, Kathy Castillo, Mitchell Walker, Jr. * Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Layout Artists: Martin Strudler, Ric Gonzales, Tom Yakutis, Roy Morita, Barrington Bunce, Robert Dranko, Lin Larsen, Robert Givens, Gary Hoffman, Tony Rivera, Walter Clinton, Jack Huber, Dan Noonan, C.L. Hartman, Lance Nolley, Paul Sommers, Don Sheppard, Richard Bickenbach, Iwao Takamoto, Ed Benedict, Noel Tucker, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich * Background Artists: Richard H. Thomas, Sharon Thomas, Tim Maloney, Mary Krebs, Art Lozzi, Robert Gentle, Neenah Maxwell, Fernando Montealegre, Vera Hanson, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Emerson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Xerox Processing: Kevin Shaw * Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood, Ruth Tompson * Checking: Armand Shaw, Kim Patterson, Debbie Smith, Jeanne Thorpe * Final Checking: Barbara Donatelli, Wilma Baker, Maxine Markota * Color Designer: Mary Ann Steward * Color Models: Sylvia Roemer * Ink and Paint: Sheryl Ann Smith, Judy Mendel, Britt Van der Nagel, Sara Seaberry, Maria Fenyvesi, Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Camera Operators: Ray Lee, Steven Wilzbach, Bob Mills, Garry Gunther, Ralph Migliori, * Bob Collis, Charles Flekal, Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Camera Effects: John Burton, Jr. * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Film Editors: David Gumpel, Jason Bielski, Tom Acosta, Donald A. Douglas * Sound Effects: Michael Mancinis * Audio: Laura Osborne-King, Forrest Brakeman * Audio Assistant: Richard Geerts * Special Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Effects Editors: David H. DePatie, Jr., Richard Gannon, Joe Siracusa, Hank Gotzenberg, Greg Watson, Warner E. Leighton * Sound Editors: Robert T. Gillis, Rick Steward, Richard Corwin * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Post-Production Audio: Ken Hahn, Ray Palagy * Main Title Theme and Music Score by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Additional Music Score by: Shinji Miyazaki, Manny Coralio, John Lissauer * Music Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin, Will Schaefer * Music Adapted by: George Bruns * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervisor: John Seely * Orchestrations: Walter Sheets * Stock Music by: William Loose, David Rose, Jack Shaindlin, Spencer Moore, Geordie Hormel, Philip Green * Music Editor: Manny Coralio * Educational Consultant: Dr. Roslyn B. Alfin-Slater · UCLA School of Public Health * Assistant Directors: Edward Hansen, Dan Alguire * Titles: Lawrence Goble * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Executive in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther NewKidCo * Executive Producer: David Warhol * Producer: John Csicsery * Production Team: Dan Feinstein, Rob Goltz, Marg Nessity, Seth Rosenfeld, Nina Skaika * Brand Manager: Carissa Wendkos * Audio Director and Music Composed by: Greg Turner * Special Thanks: Bradley Skaika, Eric Samuiski, Dylan Feinstein, Max Wendkos * Package Design: Marching Ants Sesame Workshop Team * Lead Producer: Gina Covington-Fayne * Closing Producer: Jack McCall * Executive Producer: Dan Projansky * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Research Director: Lisa Medoff * Vice President, Interactive Product Development: Glenda Revelle * Music and Sound Director: Miles Ludwig * Creative Director: Jason Milligan * Lead Art Director: Russ Zambito * Closing Art Director: Peter Lester * Vice President, Interactive Technology: Rob Madell * Director of Marketing: Ellen Gold * Dialogue Editor: Ray Sweeten * Special Thanks: Janelle Courts, Theresa Anderson, Joseph Robby, Sea West Studios Hawaii Realtime Associates * Lead Programmer: David Harr * Senior Programmers: Allen Anderson, Karl Buiter * Programmers: Xheryl Durham, Garry Frank, Andy Hsiung, Pete Van Caeneghem * Game Designer: F.J. Lennon * Art Director: Matt Elson * 3D Artists: St. John Colón, Tim W. Jones, Sean O'Hara * Lead Animator: Steven Fedasz IV * Animators: Myron "Dave" Holman, Scott Hyman * Storyboards: Sabrina Silver * Audio Director & Music Arranged by: Greg Turner * Associate Producer: Michael Holzmiller * Post Production Coordinator: Kirk Lambert * Special Thanks: Dave Aronson, Maija Beeton, Tom Inesi, Josh Gans, Paul Kohler, Shippy Ohks, Andy Rose, Scott Smith, Jacob Watt, Dave Warhol and Nichiman Graphics Copyright Screen * "The Powerpuff Girls" is a DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Co-Production in association with Hanna-Barbera Productions, United Productions of America (UPA), Disney Enterprises, Ennes Productions * Distributed by Warner Bros,. Inc. and Cartoon Network Studios * © 2003 Riverdeep Interactive Learning Limited. and its licensors. · Version 1.0. · All rights reserved * Cartoon Network the logo, "The Powerpuff Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Cartoon Network · All rights reserved View-Master Interactive Vision Television System Credits * Available Interactive Programs for use with your View-Master Interactive Vision Television System ** Sesame Street *** Let's Learn to Play Together *** Magic on Sesame Street *** Let's Play School *** Oscar's Letter Party ** Jim Henson's Muppets *** Muppet Madness *** You're the Director ** Walt Disney Home Video *** Cartoon Arcade * View Master Video System Production ** VMIG Executive Advisor: Gary Evans ** Head of VMIG Interactive Video Development: Tina Eden ** Head of VMIG Video Production: Greg Martinelli ** Head of Computer Graphics: Jogene L. Kapell ** Senior Computer Graphic Artists: Doug Johnson, Frank Lam ** Computer Graphic Artists: Donna David, George Eden, Jessica Kantor ** Head of Computer Programming: Ernie Cormier ** Computer Programmers: Jonathan Eiten, Andrew Frank, Mark Garvin, Stuart Ross, Luc Selis, Dirk Van Mieghem ** Production Associates: Richard Brous, Dan Klass, Jim Kohn, Matt Morrissey * View-Master® Interactive Vision™ Television System and Program Software View-Master Ideal Group, Inc., Portland, OR 97207 * The View-Master® Interactive Vision™ is based upon concepts developed by ACTV, Inc. US Patent Pending * Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All other rights reserved. * View-Master Interactive Vision Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:View-Master Interactive Vision XL Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge Series Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Disney Category:Ennes Productions, Ltd. Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Realtime Associates, Inc. Category:Sesame Workshop Category:NewKidCo